


Rigidity

by SheepyStuff



Series: Apeiros, Dock, and Vaat Have Good Times and Adventures [4]
Category: UnsavoryHabits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyStuff/pseuds/SheepyStuff
Summary: Don't you love when you're getting jerked off by your secret boyfriend's tentacle dick and then he yells at you? Yeah.





	Rigidity

“I want to try something different.” Never did bode well with Apeiros, and the mere thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Partly because it made him nervous; partly because it was Dock’s purr that spoke it. ‘ _Different_ ’ was dangerous, and oftentimes obscene in the eyes of the council. Or, at least, within the eyes of one, very important councilmember. It drew attention where it was not desired and attracted all the wrong sorts of crowds; ones that Apeiros would rather kill him than find out of his recent affairs. Gods forbid they spread said news around; he could hardly think of such an atrocity without feeling ill.

Yet, there he was, undressing in the room of one fellow councilman and his soft-spoken lover, despite the trouble it had the possibility of causing him. As he had discovered, lust proved a wonderful motivator, even against the variety of rules he had set for himself to avoid scandal. Though stray fears of his shame becoming known prodded into his mind from time to time, he brushed them aside. Or, if he could not do so alone, Dock had learned to read him better than he could read himself and was always there to help chase off his bad thoughts with a kiss to the right spot or a gentle word. He knew what made Apeiros tick, what kept the wheels greased, and Dock happened to be a decent mechanic. Still, it was nowhere near enough to make the thoughts end, that was something Apeiros would have to do for himself, and so far, he had not found that a task he could complete. And Dock’s offer, _something different_ , had all his fears rearing a multitude of ugly faces.

He licked nervously at his lips, hands pausing where they hovered above the second, pearl-esk button of his undershirt. Apeiros raised a questioning brow, “What do you mean by _different_?”

Dock’s following smirk did little to sooth his sudden nerves. That job was fulfilled by Vaat, instead, who nudged his head aside and kissed his neck, hands brushing his out of their way to take over their job. His lips were soft and slow in their motions, and his breath was warm on his skin where he chuffed softly, an animalistic habit. Once his shirt had been slipped off, Apeiros let his hands lower to his sides, calming their gentle shaking by bunching the silk duvet within his fists. Dock, jackal grin and all, slid closer, cupping Apeiros’ cheek in his hand, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, chuckling at his short gasp. How easy he unraveled, though his rigidity tended to take back its holds.

“I know you love being the center of attention-” He began, only for Apeiros to wrinkle his nose and pull away, frowning. _There_ it was.

“Well, I hope I don’t come off that way,” He mumbled, self-consciousness coming back full force to bite him, bridge of his nose flushing pink.

“Hush, you know I love to spoil you, but I think it’s about time that I get to be the one in the spotlight, don’t you think?” Dock asked, half-within Apeiros’ lap, offering another quick kiss. “Go sit up against the headboard.” He growled more firmly, gripping his chin, though letting him go a moment after so he could move away with ease. Though he hid it best he could, Apeiros bristled, automatic offense rising into his thoughts.

He hesitated, still unused to being the one to take the orders instead of directing them. Having been part of the council for long, and closer to the Speaker than even some who had been appointed alongside him, his seniority meant quite a lot. Objectively, Dock was on an equal playing field, but tradition would dictate that his frequent outburst and recentness would place him lower in the council’s hierarchy. Apeiros had since stopped viewing him as below him; he was far more than a bratty instigator, as he was a friend, and a lover, even. But a creature of habit is a hard one to break, and Apeiros was the hardest of them all. In more ways than one, in Dock and Vaat’s company.

But it helped to have someone guide him, as Vaat pushed at his shoulder, and numbly, Apeiros followed. He lay back against the pillows he was so used to seeing Dock in and looked out at the two of them. He felt weirdly out of place, like that throne had never been made for him. The feeling got worse when Dock slid into his spot, and Vaat, loyal to his pleasing, had hardly moved an inch, mouth moved onto his Lover’s neck. There was a sense of dissociation to go along with the switch, like he and Dock had stolen each other’s bodies and positions; he could still feel Vaat’s breath on his shoulder, those calloused hands down his side. Dock slid an arm behind him, around Vaat’s nape, dragging him further down, and sighed in contentment when Vaat took it as a request for something rougher. He bit the junction of his neck and shoulder, growling something unintelligible into the mark. Apeiros stiffened at the scene, mouth agape, hands gripping at the cushions below him. It was no soft mark, far harsher than he had even been with him, but as he snapped at the mark again, Dock looked in no discomfort.

“ _Gods!_ ” He breathed, a blush bright on his cheeks, leaning back against Vaat’s chest, flushed and unzipped trousers tented. Vaat’s palm found the front of them, fingers tracing his erection, letting go of his neck to lick at the wound. It was almost like a switch had been hit, and Vaat mumbled an apology, seemingly weary. Apeiros would have analyzed it more had Dock’s free hand not wandered to his cock, confined within his briefs, though his slacks lay kicked somewhere off the side of the bed along with Vaat’s clothes, the only man fully nude between them all. He jolted at the touch, caught off guard by it, gasping like he had been slapped, to Dock’s delight. He still had an arm around Vaat’s neck, stroking his hair as he nipped more delicately up his neck, though his other deftly worked its way into Apeiros’ briefs, savoring the short, cut off moan it earned him before he regained his composure.

  
Dock shuffled closer till he was almost pressed up against Apeiros, arm moved from around Vaat’s neck to slide down Apeiros’ breast, and Vaat dutifully followed close behind. He tugged at Apeiros briefs, and with a short struggle the garment was tossed aside. He paused his teasing to follow suit, wriggling out of his slacks and briefs, with some help from Vaat to keep his balance. Finally bare, he leaned into Apeiros, gripping his shoulders, nails dug into his skin, head dipped down to kiss him. He held nothing back, moaning against his mouth, tongue against his from where Apeiros’ mouth came agape with a gasp, smothered by Dock.

He was only dimly aware of Vaat’s movements, grabbing at the lube waiting for them on the side table, as Dock continued to capture his full attention. He was so warm pressed up against Apeiros, half-grinding against him, though it was mostly just the natural shifting of his body. His cock stirred against Apeiros’ own, squirming in growing excitement, curling upon itself and, to a degree, swishing tensely back and forth, as if swaying. The pleasure was enough to make Apeiros bold, and his hands took tentative grips on Dock’s hips, drawing him closer. Naturally, he was more than happy to oblige, rolling his hips against Apeiros’, pulling back from his mouth to breath, eyes shut. His movements stuttered with Vaat return, and he glanced over his shoulder to greet him, Vaat lifting the lube to show him with a soft smile.

“Oh _fuck,_ ” He mumbled, arching his back, pressing tighter to Apeiros’ hips. Vaat side-sat behind him, the cap snapped open sending a shiver down Dock’s spine. Apeiros could feel it, and it almost prompted one of his own. Vaat’s free hand moved to hold at Dock’s hip, brushing Apeiros’ own. Instincts told Apeiros to tug it away, an accidental touch, and one which he was getting in the way of, but Vaat’s hand only moved further back atop his, gently pulling it back into place. He could feel the roughness of his palm up against the back of his hand, almost encompassing his, but in a way, Apeiros felt safe within his grasp. Leaned down to whisper, “ _Mon Amour,_ ” to Dock, he pressed a single digit inside him, and the man arched back against him with a cutoff cry.

A shiver really did run through him that time, seeing Dock’s body curve, pressed hard against his front. Vaat wasted no time pressing a second into him, kissing his jaw and offering a rough, thrusting pace, and Apeiros had to bite his lip to stifle a grunt as Dock bucked against him. He must have felt it, or heard his muffled huff, as Dock stared down at him from under his lashes, a smirk growing on his face as he bit the corner of his lip. Apeiros assumed it was his hand, slipped between them, touching his cock, though he risked a quizzical glance downwards when he felt two hands clawing into his shoulders. Dock’s cock, smooth and warm against his, had wrapped half-around him, and though it did not have much room to move, it’s tip could brush against him, and Apeiros could rock into its grasp. Perhaps for a moment, he found himself taken aback; though, it was mostly due to never knowing he had such control over it. That hardly stopped him from letting go of his shame and enjoying the moment, and it held him tighter as he began to tentatively thrust up into its hold. Dock grew stiff every shift upwards he gave, seeming almost overstimulated, to an extent, should his tight expression be any indication.

Were he, he seemed to be enjoying it. A third and final digit was pressed into him, Vaat’s gaze hard and focused on Dock’s, chin resting on his shoulder, watching his body language for any reason to stop. When Dock only moaned aloud, cock squirming around Apeiros’ own, his expression relaxed, and he kissed Dock’s cheek. When his look snapped to him, Apeiros felt the urge to duck his head and hide from the scrutiny. Those eyes would not let him, intense yet welcoming, and he found himself stuck staring blankly back. Vaat offered him a smile, and Apeiros returned it with a tense grin, awkwardly chuckling despite himself.

“Is it good?” He asked him, voice low, almost drowned out by Dock’s noisy mewling. Apeiros nodded, wincing as one of Dock’s hands raked down the front of his shoulder before finding a spot on the headboard to claw at instead.

“Ah, yes, yes, it is good,” He mumbled in return, and Vaat’s smile grew, beaming down at him.

“ _Hah, ahh, fuck_ , aren’t you so- _oh, Gods damn me_ , aren’t you so fucking _ridged!_ ” Dock sneered down at Apeiros, shaking stray stands of hair out of his face, only for them fall back into place. Apeiros frowned, though his expression softened when Dock gave a particularly good twist of his cock.

“Dock,” Vaat whispered, as if in warning, only to be shaken away.

“No, we play this game every time we meet, and maybe I’m just finally getting _sick_ of it,” Dock hissed, and took a hard grab at Apeiros’ chin, wrenching his eyes to his. “Don't be so _uptight_ , Apeiros, I know you are full capable of letting go, so _fucking show me._ ”

Again, Vaat came to his rescues, easing Dock’s hand off his chin, mumbling to him in French, shifting his hand in a way that made his Lover melt, bucking upwards. Apeiros felt himself frozen, cheeks and ears a burning red, and he would have thanked Vaat for the distraction were his throat not so tight. He knew he did not perform as much as Dock, nor even as much as Vaat, whose vocabulary was mostly huffing and heavy breathing, but he had never assumed it had caused his partners any grief. To an extent, an anger built in his chest; _why should it?_ His silence should not affect Dock’s enjoyment of their time together, the fact that he has a high councilman under his thumb should bring him all the rush he needed. That anger was smothered when Dock’s cock constricted hard around his own, and unprepared, Apeiros gave a weak moan, shuttering hand moved automatically to cover his mouth. Dock grabbed his wrist, however, his expression stern, though it was hard to take him seriously with how flushed and hazy he looked.

“ _Apeiros,_ ” He tried again, voice far gentler than his previous snarling. His free hand moved to stroke where his tentacle could not, and Apeiros strained a whine, jolting up into his hand, almost halfheartedly frustrated by how little he could buck up into Dock’s holds. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Apeiros looked up at him, almost studying him, searching for any hints of lingering hostility, before he swallowed a building nervousness and nodded. Dock smiled, leaned down, and kissed him, sweeter than he had ever done so in the past. His hand was running down his cheek, cold on his blush, a moan rolling soft against his mouth. He would pull back to gasp, pleasured cries on the tip of his tongue, his hand deft and sly upon Apeiros’ cock, before moving back in. Apeiros would swear his heart soared, any starved desperation for passion like that, something so _intimate_ and _private_ , filled to its brim. He would swear Vaat was no longer even in the room; it was just he and Dock, so close, so near. His own hand found Dock’s, pressing over top it, and he leaned his cheek into his palm. For once, and he wanted to for himself, he moaned long and low against Dock’s lips. The Councilman pulled away, forehead almost to Apeiros, a smile too smug to be sincere on his face.

“ _That’s it,_ ” He purred as Apeiros’ gave a strained cry, almost trembling, hands tearing at the sheets below. Behind them, Vaat slowly withdrew his hand, a tissue box on the side table to clean himself off with. His was quick to slick his cock, lining it with Dock’s body, a hand holding it in place as he paused purely to tease him with it. The ruse of Dock’s real admiration for Apeiros vanished as he snapped back against Vaat, growling, arching out towards him. He was smirking, and Apeiros felt it mocking him for getting so caught up in his charm. However, he was offered no time to wallow in his self-pity before Vaat was pressing into Dock’s body, his grips on Apeiros’ cock becoming borderline painful.

He grunted behind them, panting, an arm wrapping around Dock’s waist drawing him nearer. He was mumbling, cheek leant against Dock’s shoulder, but all Apeiros could recognize was ‘ _Amour_ ’ and ‘ _Cher_ ’. Apeiros wanted to pull him back as he pressed against Vaat’s chest, sinking slow onto his cock, matching his breathing. The way his eyes fluttered, turning his head back to share Vaat’s breathing, that was true intimacy, and Apeiros wanted so desperately to be apart of it. Dock reached back and dug a hand into Vaat’s hair, but he only held, eyes squeezed shut, teeth digging into his lip _hard_. His cock squirmed against Apeiros, loosening as Dock lost focus, and Apeiros thought briefly of urging it back.

He had no time to do so before it trailed away, and he glanced from it back up to watch Dock and Vaat instead, trying not feel like a third wheel. Vaat lay still, forehead against Dock’s shoulder, loudly panting. Apeiros could see him, as he could best describe it, quivering, swallowing loudly as Dock shifted upon him. Dock pet his hair, offering the moment to catch his breath, whispering what Apeiros had to assume was praise. He took his pause, then, slow, almost lumbering, he began to move. Dock grit his teeth, whimpering, whole body clenching with the sensation. His cock stirred, and Apeiros reached out to stroke it, only to have it seize away from him.

“ _Gods_ be _good_ just-” Dock hissed, cut off as Vaat thrust back into him, biting his tongue. “Not yet, Apeiros, n- not yet.” He retreated, silently sighing, giving Dock the space he desired. Vaat began slow, as he always did, though the way he looked at Dock Apeiros could tell was searching. He did so anytime he made to try something, or move on, that same look of apprehension and desire alike. When he found nothing to interrupt him, he grunted, and his movements came more quickly. Dock’s moaning only increased, and he fell forwards when Vaat finally let his waist go in favor of gripping his hips, better purchase to thrust up into him. His shaking hands found the headboard, and Apeiros was grateful it was not his flesh this time; he could see the indents they scraped into the wood.

One hand snatched down at Apeiros’, however, almost startlingly so, the Councilman jumping at the sudden grab. If Dock noticed at all, he did not mention it; shakily, he brought his hand to his cock, urging him to take back his touch. Apeiros met his eyes, stroking slowly, a way that would have been teasing were it from any other person. His tentacle curled against his hand, almost as if trying to grab it, and he gave a more earnest effort to touch him in a way he knew he would like. Dock returned the favor, his hand shifted from the headboard to Apeiros’ cock, admiring the way he stiffened, biting back a moan, ducking his head with embarrassment.

Dock was pressed harder against him by Vaat, leaning him down slightly, thrusts picking up yet still in pace. He rocked into Dock with a force unlike one Apeiros had yet to see from him, and he was genuinely a little thankful he had never tried such a thing on him. Though, what looked like something he could hardly imagine himself handling, Dock was all for it; he hardly seemed aware of the other two men, lost as he was to his pleasure. He could not muster sound anymore, no more than breathing and whining; an animal lost in sensation. His hand on Apeiros was mechanical, though effective, as Dock always knew just how he liked it. He knew exactly how to make him cum. He hoped he could return the favor, but it was hard to tell how much of Dock’s attention was focused on him compared to Vaat. Not that Dock seemed to have any focus at all.

“Gods, god- fuck,” He mumbled between his panting, looking blearily down at Apeiros. “Are you? _Fuck, oh fuck!_ ” Again, his attempt at speech failed, Dock taking his lower lip between his teeth again. Apeiros could see blood welling where he bit himself, Dock letting go to lick at the wound, sighing contently.

“Am I?” Apeiros asked, and Dock glared at him, teeth clenching.

“Are you _close?_ ” He gasped, and Apeiros squirmed.

“ _Yes._ ” A smirk grew on Dock’s face, and he chuckled, breathless.

He leaned down, and Vaat followed, huffing, half-snarling. Dock was so close, sharing his breaths, nosing at him. Apeiros kissed him, slow, gently, and came in his hand, arching up into his grasp and whining against his mouth. Dock reached back and pat Vaat, and as if on command he followed, groaning thankfully, resting his forehead on Dock’s shoulder. A few more strokes from Apeiros had Dock following, whining high in his throat, jerking into Apeiros hand, tentacle grabbing at his palm and squeezing tight. The world paused as they came down from their highs, catching breaths and leaning limp against each other, exhaustion finally catching up to them in tandem. Vaat was the first to move, carefully pulling out from Dock’s body, giving a final shiver as he withdrew. He kissed the bite mark he had left earlier, mouthing what Apeiros had to assume was a complement to Dock before drawing away, slipping off the edge of the bed. He returned not long afterwards with a towel, which he rubbed against his damp hair, then offering it to Dock.  
“That was,” Apeiros managed, laughing despite himself, not realizing how hoarse his voice was until then. “That was good, thank you.”

Dock laughed, full and openly, and even Vaat gave a short chuckle. “It was, was it? I didn’t notice,” Dock mocked, drying off his chest, tossing the sweat-stained towel down at Apeiros. He grimaced, and pushed it aside, shaking his head. They cleaned themselves off, Vaat eventually persuading Dock into the shower, Apeiros following behind. Tucked under the covers of their bed, Dock was curled against his chest, breathing deep and long with sleep. Vaat half-dosed up against his back, arm outstretched over him, hand on Apeiros’ shoulder. He rubbed back and forth against his skin with his thumb, and Apeiros inched closer to the warmth of Dock’s body, and the soft touch of Vaat’s hand, feeling at home, and at peace.


End file.
